Roof rack assemblies are a common way luggage is stowed on a vehicle during travel. It has become common place to use the roof of a vehicle to stow items which do not fit inside the vehicle. There are many different types of roof racks available which are used on many different types of vehicles, such as mini-vans, sport utility vehicle, cars, and the like. Typical roof racks are molded to form mounted feet to attach to the roof and a cross-bar therebetween for stowage. These roof racks typically extend across the roof of the vehicle in a manner perpendicular to the direction of vehicle travel and/or parallel to the direction of vehicle travel.
The increased uses of head lamp units and tail lamp units of vehicles have enhanced vehicle location assistance. Head lamp and tail lamp units are lamp assemblies that are generally positioned on the front and rear, e.g., front left and right and rear left and right, of the vehicle at heights below the vehicle roof. Typical head lamp and tail lamp units provide illumination during breaking and under low light conditions and are also capable of flashing light upon the unlocking of the vehicle. This allows for an individual trying to locate the vehicle to unlock the vehicle from a distance using a key fob device causing the head and tail lamp units to flash upon vehicle unlock. Generally, the lamps then stay lit when the vehicle is unlocked. Typical lamps in many situations are not visible from a distance due to the height and/or obstruction of other vehicles, and also do not provide, or retract from, a desired stylized appearance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a roof rail assembly which provides cargo management and a visible light that is illuminated upon unlock of a vehicle under predetermined conditions from a greater distance and height, while providing desired appearance and backlit features.